


there's no logic in your sadness,

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderswap, I'm so sorry, it was 2 in the morning when i wrote this and i wrote it in like less than half an hour, sometimes when i talk to bekha i write her drabbles for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>louis had quickly realized that being like this had downsides; waking up alone, never telling anyone if something was wrong and letting all her problems fester under the surface, never letting herself put her guard down. the worst thing of all was knowing that nobody wanted to love a girl who was too afraid to be herself.</em><br/>nick is in love with louis and louis is just so sick of being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's no logic in your sadness,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soundingawkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingawkward/gifts).



louis was fairly confident in herself, she knew that she was hot and that her body was rocking and that anybody would be happy to sleep with her.  
but the only problem is, while she was doing great in the looks department she lacked in the personality department. louis knew that once you got to know her, she wasn't something to be desired. 

her laugh was too loud, she spoke over people, she made assumptions before even talking to people, she wasn't intelligent, she was so aggresive and most of all she was rude. it's not like louis wanted to be that way or anything, but after realizing that being a quiet girl wouldn't get her any where she built up her walls and made herself nobody wanted to say no to. 

louis had quickly realized that being like this had downsides; waking up alone, never telling anyone if something was wrong and letting all her problems fester under the surface, never letting herself put her guard down. the worst thing of all was knowing that nobody wanted to love a girl who was too afraid to be herself.

everything changed when nick came along; nick was (still is, louis just doesn't acknowledge it as much anymore) rude, arrogant, stubborn, the most annoying hipster in the world, and most of all she was the most beautiful girl that louis had ever seen.

nick got under louis' skin, she clawed her way into louis' life and refused to leave even when louis threw cruel words at her and told her that she was nothing more than a fuck.

nick was there when louis' body shrunk to the ground and shook with sobs, she was there to lift her off the ground and hold louis in her arms like she was the most precious thing in the world. nick was there to carry louis into the bedroom, she placed her so gently onto the bed it sent louis into another round of tears. 

this wasn't right, she didn't deserve this. nick was stupid and rude and arrogant and still managed to be everything that louis wanted to be. nick shouldn't love her, nick shouldn't even like her. this wasn't right. so louis waited in the bed as nick tucked the blankets around her, she watched nick walk out of the room; waiting for the other shoe to drop.

at first she thought that was it, nick had done the courteous thing and taken her to bed before leaving. she let her body flood with sadness and partial relief, this is what she had wanted. she wanted nick to leave because nick didn't deserve to be dragged down with her.

but then nick came back in with tea, nick actually smiled at louis with this look in her eyes that said louis was the most special thing in the world. louis buried her face into the pillow as another round of sobs took over her, she didn't deserve nick, nick was too good for her.

and then nick sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the tea in one hand and stroking her hands through louis' hair, waiting until the smaller girl lifted her head up and took the tea for herself. 

louis drank the tea slowly, her eyes were cast down with shame as nick slowly moved closer, wrapping her arms around louis' body. "i'm so sorry, i shouldn't have said that. you did nothing wrong, i shouldn't have taken it out on you," louis mumbled, the tea lost all it's taste and louis can't help but feel numb.

"you can't be strong forever, and you can't push everyone out. nobody can survive when they're on their own," nick pressed a soft kiss to the top of louis' hair, "finish your tea and then get some rest, i'll be here when you wake up."

and for the first time in her life, when louis woke up she wasn't alone.


End file.
